


Learning By Example

by orphan_account



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Staci learns a lesson on how to be a good puppy and submit after he helps the Deputy escape from Jacob.





	Learning By Example

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for i have sinned.  
> not edited bc i'm ashamed to look at this any longer.

Staci tried to calm his breathing. Panicking wouldn’t solve anything. Maybe if he took whatever was coming without crying, Jacob would think he was strong enough to deserve a quick death. He didn’t regret helping the deputy escape. Rook was Hope County’s last chance at getting out from under the thumb of the Seed family. But god if something in him hadn’t broken at the look Jacob gave him once he caught him. The fury he was used to but there was disappointment there, and betrayal. Jacob had probably thought Staci was too far gone to try anything. If it had just been Staci’s life on the line, he’d have been right. Case in point, Staci hadn’t even bothered trying to hide after he was sure the Deputy was gone. Had given himself over to Jacob, gone to his knees without question. He told himself it was in the hopes that Jacob would be too preoccupied punishing him to go after the deputy himself, that he knew the deputy could evade Jacob’s men ‘till kingdom come but that Jacob was a different breed. Even Staci knows it’s a lie. He knelt and let Jacob bring him here, chained and bloodied, because he doesn’t know what else he would do. His life is Jacob now, happiness riding on whether he gets a head pat or a word of praise, how good his day will be depending on if he’s a good puppy and if Jacob’s in a merciful mood. It makes him sick how easily he adapted to being a literal bitch for the other man. Jacob made it a point to tell him that he’d never seen anyone, much less an officer of the law, be so willing to stick their ass up and whine for his cock just so he wouldn’t play the music again. 

He doesn’t think Jacob will be merciful to him ever again. He’s grateful, in a way, when he hears the familiar sound of Jacob’s boots echoing down the hallway. He’s made peace that he’s going to die here, at least now he’ll have less time to think about it. Jacob walks in all tightly coiled fury, cheerful in the way that means someone’s losing all their teeth. Staci keeps his head up and his eyes down, neck bared just slightly. Submission. Jacob waltzes over and crouches in front of him, reaching a hand up to pull Staci’s chin down until they’re face to face. 

“Sorry for makin’ you wait so long, Peaches. Me and Joseph have been discussing how best to handle your punishment.” Staci cringes a little, shrinking back into the chair and closing his eyes. Keeping calm isn’t working, not with Jacob so close and he can see the violence coming and oh god, if the _Father’s_ involved - Jacob slaps him so hard he can feel blood welling up on his lip immediately. “Bad dog. You keep your eyes on me when I’m talking.”

Staci bites out a “Yes, sir.” And obligingly trains his eyes back onto Jacob. Tries to focus on the wrinkles, the scars, anything but the look in Jacob’s eyes. 

“Now, Joe, he’s forgiving, but he’s real unhappy about this fuck-up. Not the deputy escaping, no, he knows it’s just a matter of time before your little Rook is back here. Culling our herd. The deputy will join the pack. No, Joe doesn’t tolerate Judas’. And what does he hear but that my little deputy Pratt went ahead and let the killer of two heralds, our family, free? Went behind my back, after I gave him so many allowances, so much more than the weak little pup deserved, just to have him rub my face in it? Joe thinks we should make an example of those who would test our mercy. Thinks I should leave you here and let you starve, show you what happens to the weak who can’t accept their place.” 

Staci is whimpering and crying and he can’t stop. He could’ve handled pain and torture but this is worse. He doesn’t want to die like this. All alone for days, wasting away, replaying every moment of his life over and over. Always seeing the betrayed look on Jacob’s face when he closes his eyes. He doesn’t even realize he’s started speaking until Jacob tells him to quiet down, stopping the apparently incessant babble of _please no Jacob no please please_. Jacob wipes his tears away with a deceptively gentle hand as he rises from his crouched position. 

“Shh, puppy. See, I’ve always had a weakness for the runts of the litter. I usually don’t let it stop me from culling them. The strength of the pack comes before anything. But the Father allowed me to indulge myself this time. You aren’t gonna starve.” Staci wishes he were free so he could throw himself at Jacob’s feet, offer him thanks. Instead, he sobs out whines of gratitude, not sure if he’s allowed to speak again yet. Jacob is looming over him and the single lightbulb behind his head illuminates him, like the saints on the candles Staci’s abuelita kept around the house. “Clearly the training hasn’t been enough yet, you still have defiance I haven’t fucked screaming out of you. I think you need some of the other dog’s to give you an example of how to behave, how to be a good puppy for me. Do you want that, Staci? Do you wanna learn how to behave?” Staci fervently nods without really thinking. Anything had to be better than dying cold and alone in the dark down here. Joseph gives him an approving smile, whispers “Good boy” in his ear and whistles. Staci knows the whistle, everyone does. Sure enough, he can hear the gentle padding of Judges coming their way. He doesn’t understand. If Jacob means to make him play with them again, or learn tricks, it’s nothing new. Staci spent most of his meals on all fours with the Judges when he was first trained by Jacob. This can’t be enough of a punishment for his betrayal. Jacob must see the confusion on his face because he pats his cheek before he gives the Judges some welcoming pats. Staci hates the twinge of jealousy he gets at how lovingly Jacob strokes the dogs. Then Jacob is pulling two of them in front of him and telling Staci to watch closely as he barks out “Mount!” At the male one. Staci watches in disgust as the bottom, apparently female, raises her hind up to meet the male who moved for her the moment Jacob yelled out his order. It takes no time for the male Judge to slip inside the other, frantically pounding away. It’s all over quickly, the Judge slipping in a few more thrusts before it rests, still inside her. Staci knew enough dog breeders growing up to know they’d stay that way until the male’s knot went down. He ventures a questioning look at Jacob, unsure of why he was being made to watch the Judges mate. He's aware that they must, sees the new puppies being trained from time to time, but he's never been a witness to the process. Jacob’s grin was all teeth as he circled back in front of Staci, “Aw pup, you don’t understand?” Staci shook his head. “You need to learn to follow examples and be a good puppy. Now, you had been being such a good bitch for me until this disaster, so I think you just need a reminder of how to be a good little bitch in heat.” No. No no no. Jacob can’t - but he can. Staci understands what Jacob wants, why all the other Judges he brought are male, and he wants to throw up. He considers if dying might be better, but he knows he's a coward. Would do anything to avoid that fate. So he does what he knows he has to. “Yes, sir. Please let me show you, I can be... I can be a good bitch, sir.” His voice shakes, trying to hold back vomit. He wants to die when he feels heat pooling in his gut from having to debase himself. 

“There’s a good boy. Cmon, let’s get you untied. On your hands and knees, that’s a good pup. Gonna get you all filled up, gonna watch you stretch on all these knots until you forget all about that deputy and you just turn into a breeding bitch.” Jacob is gentle with him while he positions him, soft, lingering touches nudging his legs apart once he’s on the ground, pushing his ass in the air. Staci wishes he was rough, violent. That he would have bruises to lie to himself with, to pretend he didn’t kneel down willing. That he isn’t exactly the breeding slut Jacob claims he is. The moment Jacob’s hands are off of him, he feels a wet nose sniffing at his ass. He whines and buries his face in his arms as he feels a tongue taste his hole before Jacob whistles and the dog is on him. It prods at him for a minute until in one brutal thrust it’s inside him and it hurts. It’s tearing him apart and he’s sure he’s bleeding, feels like he’ll die. The dog doesn’t care, just an animal rutting away at him. It’s knot swells up quickly, locking them into each other. He’s not sure if feeling like his guts were getting pulled out was better or worse than the slow constant pressure and feeling of being filled from the inside out. Eventually, the dog slips out, and he can’t even breath before the next is on him. This time it’s less painful, his hole slick with cum and blood. Staci sobs when he feels himself getting hard, can’t stop his hips from rising to meet the primal thrusts of the beast behind him. Jacob laughs and crouches to pet his hair. “That’s it, Peaches. Just give in. The weak have a purpose, and this is yours. Serving me and my pack. You might as well enjoy it since you’re gonna be taking our cocks one way or another.” 

Staci nuzzles into Jacob’s hand, desperate to ground himself to something. The Judge slows it’s thrusting as its knot begins to plug its cum inside of him. Jacob is still whispering praise and sweet nothings while petting his hair. Staci cums with something between a sob and a scream, chanting Jacob’s name like a prayer. It continues for god knows how long after, until every Judge has had a go at him. Staci can feel blood and cum and sweat dripping down his thighs, he’s sure there’s a pool of it beneath him. He doesn’t even care anymore, only focused on Jacob’s steady stream of praise. His whole being centered on proving he can be a good bitch, proving he deserves another chance, that he could be good for him. Only him.


End file.
